


playing charades

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [36]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Human, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Sinara and her co-star Kasius get a lot of attention in the press, their director thinks they should use that to promote their new project.
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591909
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	playing charades

Sinara had been working as a stuntwoman for a few years now and she was pretty damn good at her job, if she said so herself.

She had not been prepared to be offered an acting gig, with lines and her face in the shot and all that stuff. Sure, she wasn’t playing the main character but the love interest was still a huge role. That love interest just so happened to be a badass ex-mercenary the main character, an archeologist, had hired to get him through the jungle to a mysterious temple to break an ancient curse. That in the end was broken by true love’s kiss.

Yeah.

Not the most intellectual script.

But the money was good and she wasn’t getting any younger; who knew how long her joints would keep up with the stunt business?

The main character was played by Kasius and that had only helped her decision along. They’d worked on a bunch of projects together before. If she had to make a fool of herself in front of someone, he was her best bet. He was quite sweet and always kind to her.

Case in point: He’d called her up and offered to run lines with her when he’d found out she'd accepted the job. When she’d showed up at the coffee place he’d invited her to, her favourite drink and a bagel sandwich were already waiting for her.

* * *

They’d kept meeting up for food in various places after, even once shooting had begun.

With the odd hours the film set kept, it wasn’t exactly easy to keep up a normal social life, so it made perfect sense to hang out together.

Not that that rational stopped Sinara from wondering if maybe, just maybe, Kasius intended for theses meals to be dates. She ignored her excitement at the idea. It would be a stupid complication to give in to her girlish crush.

Apparently, she wasn’t the only one to doubt his motives as well as her own because the director called them into his trailer one day and slapped a gossip rag down in front of them.

There they were, squashed between a weight loss recipe and a “hot or not” list, three pictures of them at different establishments. _Blossoming love?!_ the caption asked rather ineloquently.

“Ugh, that salmon shirt makes me look so washed out,”Kasius said, picking the magazin up for closer inspection.“You look really good in all three, Sinara.”

She didn’t look at him, eyes fixed on the director.“Are we in trouble?”

“No, though policy really dictates you should have let me know you’re dating,”he said.

“We’re not,”Sinara said.“We’re just friends. We’ll stop going out, if you want.”

The director huffed.“Stop?! I don’t want you to stop. The movie’s going to get attention by proxy and so far no one gave a damn. I want you to play it up.”

“Pretend we’re dating?”Sinara clarified.

“Dating, fucking, whatever.” The director shrugged.“Fake a break-up once it’s convenient. No publicity is bad publicity.”

Sinara looked to Kasius for a decision.

“I’m so throwing that shirt out,”he said and handed the magazin back to the director. He smiled at Sinara.“So, dinner tonight, then?”

* * *

They hadn’t changed a lot about their friendship but the gossip rags and sites were still going wild over it. Kasius was often the romantic lead and had garnered the - rather deserved - reputation of a hopeless romantic through his active years; Sinara was a relative unknown but they’d found a few pictures of sets from the past with Kasius and Sinara chatting in the background.

The whole thing was completely blowing up without them needing to do much more than go out as usual and adding a bit of handholding in, which wasn’t anywhere near as awkward as Sinara had anticipated. The director was delighted.

“They’re back,”Kasius said without turning away from the sunset.

Sinara leaned her head on his shoulder. His arm was around her waist already, anyway.

“When aren’t they,”she said.

Someone had probably recognised them somewhere on their walk along the pier and put it on Instagram or Facebook or something. The paparazzi hardly had to do their own job these days.

“Must be a slow news day,”Kasius joked.“They must have a million pictures of us standing around together.”

“Those poor paparazzi.” She slid her hand into his back pocket.“We could always take pity on them, you know. Let them have a pic of us making out.”

He looked down at her, eyebrows raised, and she smiled at him cheekily.

“Careful, my dear, you know what they say about me being all about meeting the one. I might have to marry you if you go too far.”

“Well, you know what they say about me and my penchant for taking risks.”

He chuckled, turning so they were face to face.“You’re sure?”

She answered that question with her lips on his.

It made the front page of over a dozen different magazines.

* * *

Sinara sat cross legged on Kasius’ floor, letting him braid her hair as she shoveled popcorn down her throat.

They’d had paparazzi tailing them once again and Kasius had suggested a sleepover at his, casually as could be.

She hadn’t expected it to turn out like a proper sleepover, with fluffy pyjamas and snacks and gossiping about the b-list celebrities on this year’s Big Brother while Kasius braided her hair.

It was nice, though. His self-mixed cocktails were a little too sugary for her taste so she’d put an extra shot vodka in hers but the popcorn did a good job of soaking up the alcohol so far.

“Hey, have you heard about fanfiction?”Kasius suddenly asked.

Sinara turned to look at him but he turned her back around, tutting about her messing up the hairdo by moving.

“Like, Mulder and Scully should totally kiss type stuff?”she asked.

“Yeah.” He didn’t say more until he pinned the last braid in place.“Now you can move. Anyway, there’s fanfiction about real people, too.”

“Oh?” She turned around, emptying her cocktail in one gulp.“Is there some about us?”

“Clio sent me some,”he said, his cheeks flushing as he fished out his phone.“It’s - pretty spicy, apparently.”

She got up onto the sofa with him.“Let’s check it out.”

They leaned their heads together like middle schoolers reading a letter passed around class, giggling as he opened the link Clio had sent him. There were over two hundred stories about them.

“Oooh, set results to explicit,”Sinara suggested right away.

If they were going to see what people made up about them, they’d better get right to the good stuff.

Kasius scrolled through slowly, both of them making snarky comments here and there.

“So, does your tough career make you want to even things out and be submissive in the bedroom?”Kasius asked, halfway through a story they’d actually decided to read. It was meant as a joke like the rest of it, probably, but his cheeks were flushed and his voice sounded a little gravelly.

“Not really.” She leaned in closer, casually dropping her hand on his upper thigh and squinting at the phone screen.“I might be convinced by _waves upon waves of the most intense pleasure._ ”

“Not sure I can promise that but I can promise I’ll,”he checked the story for the quote,“ _worship you with my lips and tongue_ as long as you’d like.”

Those words sent an entirely too pleasant tingle through her body.

She licked her lips.“Are you still kidding?”

“Afraid not,”he admitted.

“Oh thank god,”she said, and pulled him into their first kiss not meant for any cameras.

* * *

They were engaged by the time the movie premiered, but Kasius had warned her of the risks of dating him, she supposed.


End file.
